The Bird of Konoha
by Ice Wings of Paradise
Summary: YamatoXOC. Kijuuki, Yamto's closest friend, realises that she loves him.


Hey! It's about time that I wrote another fanfic... and I really love Yamato at the moment, and there's like, 1 of him, so I thought, 'Why not?' :D

Just to say, this is a heavy influence on Feathered Mask by silverlugia. I love her stories.

Oh, apologies if Yamato is too OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto dammit! If I did, Sasuke would be long dead!

I sat in the bar, absentmindedly swirling around my drink. I glanced around again; nope. Not here yet. I sighed, exasperated. Where was he?

The door banged open, and I saw Tenzou walk in. My face broke into a wide grin, and so did his. He walked up next to me and sat down.

"Hey, Tenzou, what's up?"

"Nothing much."

"Okay then."

We sat in silence. I glanced at him, wondering what's wrong. He was never this quiet. I sipped my drink, mind whirring.

"Kijuuki, how was your mission?" Tenzou suddenly asked.

"Eh?" I said, slipping my short silver hair. "Nothing much. False alarm, in the end. No one's invading." I sipped my drink. Sometimes being an ANBU can be very troublesome.

Tenzou ordered a whole bottle of sake. I stared at him, disapproving.

"Now Tenzou, don't drink too much. Remember last time?"

Tenzou's face went a bit cheeky. "No."

I sighed. "You drunk so much that you basically destroyed a house with a wooden cudgel! How can you NOT forget that?!"

Tenzou snorted, and I couldn't help but giggle. That was a funny night, except for him running around Konoha looking for his cudgel.

"Hey, remember when we first met?" I asked. He nodded, a grin stretching on his face.

*flashback*

"_Help meee!!" Kijuuki wailed, tears streaming down her face. She struggled against the bog, but it only held her tighter. Her long silver which was tied in pigtails clung to her wet face. A crane glided down, landing on the bog with ease. Kijuuki sniffled and stared at the bird. It cocked its head, and launched itself up into the air and landed on her Kijuuki's head._

"_Hey, get off! You're messing up my hair! HEELP!!" She screamed again._

_Kijuuki saw a boy pass. He glared at him. "Well, help me out!" She basically demanded._

_The boy looked confused. "But-"_

"_I DON'T CARE!! GET ME OUT!!" She bawled. The boy looked around, performed a few handsigns, and a block of wood extended from his hand. Kijuuki, not caring, lunged for it, holding on for dear life. The boy pulled the block back, breaking just as soon at Kijuuki hit solid ground. She scrambled up, and grabbed the boy in a fierce hug. "Thank you!"_

_The boy patted her shoulder awkwardly._

*end flashback*

Tenzou smirked. "You were cute with pigtails."

I scoffed jokingly. "And I'm not cute now?" I slapped him playfully, laughing. He laughed too, and sipped his recently arriving sake.

**

"Wazzup? What are ya doin'?" Tenzou mumbled, swaying around. People (who weren't drunk) cringed out of the ninja's sway. I slapped my face, groaning. My face felt hot.

"Ah, Tenzou, have to get drunk, don't you," I mumbled into my hand. I sighed. "Come on Tenzou, time to go home."

"Awww, I dun wanna!" Tenzou pouted like a little kid. I hoisted him up by the arm. "Come on Wood Boy, we're going home."

Tenzou giggled. "My AWLD nickname! My nu won is Yamato!"

"Alright Yamato," I sighed. "Time to go home." Sometimes it's easier to pretend that he has a new name.

He got up sluggishly, and I hoisted him into the night.

Tenzou staggered along with me. I didn't release my grip on his arm for a minute.

"Ya know how I gotta be a captain?" he said, words stumbling on some syllables.

I sighed. "Yes, you told me a few times already."

"It's coz I'm brilliant," he went on. I arched my eyebrow, but kept pulling along. I turned into an apartment, walking up the stairs with some difficulty because of the struggling Tenzou.

"I dun wanna go home!" I wailed. I clamped my hand over his mouth. He giggled behind it.

I pushed open the door. His eyelids drooped, and I gently laid him on his bed. I went into his kitchen and poured a glass of orange juice, walked out and placed it on his bed stand. He'll need it in the morning.

I sat on his bed, looking out the window in the clear night. The moon was full, bathing everything in a white light. Tenzou moved, and put his head on my lap, mumbled something like "Thank you" and soon snores emitted from him. I slid of his bed, careful not to disturb him. I walked to the door and glanced back. I smiled, and began the walk back to my apartment. I noticed that my heart was beating rather fast.

**

I sat on my bed, which looked over the small waterfall outside. I sighed, and rubbed my face again. I thought of how Tenzou put his head in my lap, and my pulse quickened. I thought why.

I groaned when I realized it. I loved my best friend Tenzou, also known as Yamato.

**

Well what do you think? I'm determined to keep this alive, so review! Feel free to flame.


End file.
